How Rose Gets Free
by Peaceful Dragon Rose
Summary: In this story Rose is a unicorn that is being ridden on by the Huntsman. Will Jake the dragon save her.


**How Rose Gets Free**

"Boy, is it hard to have a mean rider," she said. Her rider just so happens to hunt magical creatures, not even caring how they feel at all. She never knows when _he _is going to callher, it has always been that way. She never liked him, but _he_ raised her, it was the least she could do, although she sometimes regrets doing what _he_ says. "I'll never forget the day I met Jake," she said for once in a while. Although before she could say anything else, _he _stopped her randomly. She looked around to see a baby unicorn. _He_ looked at his men who have been right behind _him_ all along and said, "Go fetch me that unicorn, unless it is a male."

She knew too well that if it was a male it would die, if it was a female, it would be taught to like being ridden on, just like she was. Although the only difference is that when she was getting captured, her parents tried to save her. This ones parents were nowhere to be seen. They could be with other unicorns having a meeting in the woods somewhere. As they went to get the unicorn, they looked around to see if anything was watching them, then continued. As they got close they got the rope out ready for tossing, and in a minute they tossed it. At the right moment the unicorn was trapped. Owner of the men went to see if it was male or female and then they killed it.

She knew it must have been a male and then she thought, 'My name is Rose I am a unicorn, and I love Jake who is a dragon. I have been through so much with him… He is dead now end of story. And I don't even know where I am all I know is that everywhere I look I see New York City. It is the year 1500BC, the 5, of May,' or so she thought. As they rode she thought she saw Jake but knew that she was dreaming or was she. Rose didn't know anything anymore ever since Jake, all she does now was accept things that happen. Nothing can change her mind.

As they rode for what seemed like hours Rose could see her home. Her home had two hundred stables for all the unicorns that _he_ has, five hundred sheds that has baby females crying, three hundred pieces of property that includes a three small places to drink water and plenty of grass to eat or hay in the stables, and a one twenty five thousand story high building. Rose's owner and his men got off all their unicorns and headed for the building. While Rose and the other unicorns just went to talk. "I saw Jake today. Did you see him Rose, because he saw you," said Daisy. "Daisy, I did but I am two convinced that I was dreaming again," said Rose.

Daisy has been Rose's best friend since she was captured. As they walked Daisy said, "Rose, you are too convinced that Jake is dead. You have got to stop with being convinced." Rose nodded and replied, "Yes, Daisy I see what you are saying but I can't change… It is only his spirit that is see."

Daisy felt like getting the truth out and said, "Rose you know it hurts you, Jake knows it, even I knows that it hurts you. You know that it hurts Jake to see you hurt, your hurt like twenty four seven." Rose knew what she was getting at and trying to do and replied, "It has to be this way, like I said before it is his spirit that I see. I have to be like this, if I am to accept things that happens." And with that Daisy stopped, giving up is the second last thing she liked to do.

Rose continued to walk while Daisy just stood there, thinking about what she had just heard. As Rose continued she saw something in the distance and said, "I know it is you. I am sorry but I have to." There was nothing more for Rose to say so she went on walking.

"Rose come here now," shouted Rose's owner. Rose galloped to him she looked at the sky just to find that it was filled with stars and a moon she knew at once it was night. The stars shown everywhere and the moon looked so brightly that Rose could look at it forever, but knew that can't happen. So she looked back at her owner _he_ had the look where you it said, 'If you mess with me you will get it badly.' Therefore Rose said nothing at all.

_He_ pointed to the stables and walked off to bed. Rose called, "Daisy, everyone we need to get some sleep now!" The other unicorns including Daisy headed to the stables with Rose right behind them.

When they got there Rose saw as usual that theirs had not changed, theirs had fifteen places for them to sleep, each fifteen place had one of their name someplace, three places to get hay, and three places in there to get some water. Rose, Daisy and the other unicorns went to their places and went to sleep.

When morning came it seemed different somehow. _He_ was not waiting outside, but someone was. When Rose looked to the entrance of the stable that someone disappeared. It was her day off, it was all of their day off at least the ones in the stable that she was in. Rose, Daisy, and the others have been looking forward to this day for five months. The motto was five moths of work then one month of days off.

Rose, Daisy, and all the other unicorns got up and went outside. When they got outside Rose said, "It is our day off, for one whole month. Let's enjoy it while it lasts. Jake I wish you were here." Daisy looked around and saw him but said nothing at all.

"Well let me tell you I am _**not **_dead, and I am here to be with you, Rose," said Jake. Rose looked up at him and saw that he had not changed. Jake had red scales, black hair with green streaks in it, a tail, two wings, and four legs it was actually Jake, the dragon. Rose galloped to him and she stayed there till someone said, "Kill the dragon and bring me Rose."

It was Rose's owner, _he_ was going to take her day off, and kill Jake. Jake stepped in front of Rose and blew fire. The fire went to every stable, every shed, and the one building. Rose, Daisy, and the other unicorns were accompanied by thousands of other unicorns, who had escaped from the stables, just before the fire came. When Rose looked her owner was not in flames, but all his men were. _He_ and Jake went into the last, and final Battle.

Jake and Rose's owner fought without even thinking. Rose saw Jake blew fire but _he_ dodged it, she saw that_ he_ was trying to shoot Jake with his gun but Jake dodged it. Rose closed her eyes along with the other unicorns, they could not bare to watch, after all unicorns are peaceful creatures. All they wanted right now was Jake to win so they could be free, Rose wanted more though. She wanted Jake to win, be free and be with him forever.

The battle lasted for three hours straight, every unicorn by then opened their eyes. In the grass blood was everywhere, but whose blood is it? When they looked where Jake and _he_ were fighting, Jake was still standing, alive but hurt, not too badly though. _He_ was on the ground dead and silent. Jake turned to look at Rose and said, "You are free now, all of you are." Every unicorn including Daisy galloped away neighing but not Rose.

Rose looked at Jake and went close to him and said, "Jake thank you I…I love you so much." Jake went even closer to her and said, "I love you too Rose." Once they admitted their love for each other Rose galloped away neighing, and Jake flew away. Knowing no matter what, their love beats everything.


End file.
